Changing Canon
by Montley
Summary: In a world full of crazy, insane fangirls, one will do the unthinkable, the unimaginable, the impossible, to bring to life her OTP. For Rish.


**A/N: This story is dedicated to the amazing Rish (starlight. moon . princess ), who adores Drarry. **

* * *

Changing Canon

By Montley

"In lore oportet te coacervet, migale et cicatrix," a girl uttered with her evident lisp as she mixed the contents in a mortar sitting above an intricate symbol engraved on the floor. Candles were surrounding the mortar, a large, ancient book adjacent to it. Her anxious friend sat by her, biting her fingernails in her mouth as the other girl spoke the mysterious and ancient words.

"Are you sure this will work, Becky?" her friend muttered, beginning to nibble on her fingers.

"Sh, Susie, I'm doing magical stuff," the girl, Becky snapped as she looked back down at her book, reading the inscribed word from ages ago. "Tempus phasellus hos dilectione vitam in matrimonio libros. Manipulare in verbum scriptum in saecula."

"What if this won't work?" the other girl, Susie asked, nervously adjusting the witch hat on her head.

"Be quiet already!" Becky ordered, holding her hand out. "Hand me the cat's tooth, it's almost finished."

Susie did as she was told and gave Becky the ivory cat's tooth. Becky laughed and placed the tooth in the bowl, using her pestle to crush it until it resembled dust.

"Facere volumus, cum Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter facere!" Becky shouted, a crazed look in her eyes as the contents in the bowl disappeared and the candles blew themselves out.

"I thought we were doing Draco and Hermione! You tricked me!" Susie groaned fingers out of her mouth as she angrily stomped on the floor.

Becky just cackled crazily and darted towards her precious laptop -almost acting like Gollum- while Susie carefully walked behind her. She opened up her laptop and quickly began surfing through multiple pages on the internet. Susie stood behind her, watching the computer screen nervously, praying that it had failed.

"It worked!" the insane Becky shrieked at the top of her lungs. "IT WORKED!"

XXX

Harry was on the grounds of Hogwarts as he walked with Hermione and Ron on their way to Hagrid's hut. As they walked, a brutal, sharp pain shot through Harry's head, and he crumpled to the ground, his hand holding his head.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked urgently as he and Hermione knelt next to Harry on the ground.

"Is it your scar again?" Hermione questioned, pushing some of Harry's hairs away from his forehead to examine the ever present lightning-bolt scar.

"No, it's actually just my head this time," Harry moaned, groaning as he started sitting up again.

"Need to go to the Hospital Wing, mate?" Ron asked, concern laced in his eyes.

"No, no, I'm all right," Harry claimed as he tried to stand up, but instead his legs gave out, and he stumbled again, but Ron and Hermione were able to catch him before he stumbled onto the ground.

"We should take you to the Hospital Wing," Hermione urged, heaving one of Harry's arms over her shoulder while Ron did the same with Harry's other arm.

"Alright, fine, you win," Harry mumbled, his head throbbing as his thoughts could only circulate around a certain blonde ferret. Harry did not understand it, but all he could think about was how attractive Draco Malfoy was and the need to see him at that moment. He shook his head and felt the urge to slap himself silly. How could he think such absurd things about a person he detests? They have never ceased to despise one another, and here Harry was thinking about that boy, and he had not even known he was interested in men.

XXX

"Oh, Merlin! Make the pain stop, Goyle!" Draco begged, shrieking at his friend as he stared at him helplessly, crumbled in a heap on the emerald couch in the Slytherin Common Room.

"You should go to the Hospital Wing," Pansy drawled from a corner of the common room. "Goyle here is too dumb to do anything for you, Dracie-poo."

"Shut it, Parkinson," Goyle snapped as he made obscene gestures towards her.

"No, I want to see Harry," Draco told them, stunned at the words that just left his mouth. He shook his head in disbelief, but it was as though the pain in his head was his heart screaming at him to find Harry this instant.

"Potter!" Pansy screeched. "Why in Merlin's name would you want to see that scum?!"

"Don't call him that," Draco ordered through gritted teeth as he began stumbling out of the common room, leaving behind a stunned Pansy and a forever confused confused Goyle.

He shook his head furiously as he maneuvered himself through the corridors, holding his head in his hand as he bumbled about, repeatedly crashing into the walls and others. Of course it had to be Potter of all people he had to think about, it was preposterous, and Draco had originally thought he had liked Pansy, in that sense, for the ways he was thinking of Harry were not normal to him. Before the thoughts he would associate with Potter were far away from even being considered 'nice'.

Draco had no idea where he was walking, but he eventually found himself in front of the Hospital Wing. He leaned against the doorway, the inside of his head feeling as though it was being clawed. He looked up at the end of the corridor the second the three Gryffindors entered it. The _Mudblood_ and the _Ginger_ were assisting Potter who was attempting to get them to let go of him. Potter's hand was grasping his own head, and Draco knew that their simultaneous headaches were not a coincidence.

Potter, no, Harry lifted his head and formed eye contact with Draco, and in that instant Draco's headache dissipated, and he ran down the corridor towards Harry out of pure impulse.

"Harry!" Draco called as he ran, and the Mudblood and the Ginger were both looking at him curiously, one of their hands gripping their wand as a precaution.

"Draco," Harry uttered softly as Draco came to a stop in front of him. Harry was able to stand up straight once more without any pain as he looked onto Draco with awe right before he seized Draco in an embrace.

"This may sound odd, Harry," Draco cautioned, whispering in Harry's ear, "but I think that we have to be canon."

XXX

"Check the epilogue in the _Deathly Hallows, _quickly; we have to be sure it worked. There are many crazy people on the internet," Becky ordered Susie, who darted towards the bookshelf, muttering that Becky was one of them. She grabbed her copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _Her fingers shuffled through the fragile pages until she found the epilogue, and looked up at an eager Becky.

"It basically says that Harry and Draco are sending their two sons off on the platform with Hermione and Ron and their kids, who are still together, along with Blaise and Daphne and their kids," Susie announced.

Becky headed towards her and snatched the book, reading it out loud, "The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell. 'He'll be alright,' murmured Draco. As Harry looked at him, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead before planting a small kiss on Draco's lips. 'I know he will.' The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."

Tears slid from Becky's eyes as she laughed crazily, knowing that the Wizarding World must be in shock at that exact moment, but she no longer cared. It was Drarry, and to her it was perfection, almost as perfect as her few days of marriage to Sam Winchester.

Susie sniffled, wiping the tears off of her nose. "I suppose Dramione will never happen. I guess I have to stick to fanfiction instead."

* * *

**A/N: Who doesn't love a minor Supernatural insert haha! **

**I hope that you all liked it and leave a review please! :)**


End file.
